


And So it Starts

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	And So it Starts

Title: And So it Starts  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 363  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Sequel to [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html) and [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html).

  
~

And So it Starts

~

“Not that one,” Malfoy stated as Harry walked out. “Yellow is not your colour, Potter.”

Harry scowled. “Look, it’s this or nothing, all right? I’m not the one who wants to go out--”

“Nothing? Not the effect we’re going for, I don’t think.” Malfoy waved a hand, and Harry’s shirt became an emerald green. “There, much better,” he said. “Are we ready?”

Mentally counting to ten for the fourth time that morning, Harry narrowed his eyes, wondering if anyone would truly miss Malfoy if he killed him. He supposed Neville would notice, and then there were his parents...

Malfoy had already stepped into the Floo and so Harry really had little choice but to follow. If he didn’t, he had no doubts that Malfoy would return to get him.

He Flooed to the restaurant and when he arrived, both Neville and Malfoy were already seated. While it made sense that Neville had gone on ahead to obtain a table, Harry wasn’t sure he could forgive him any time soon for leaving him alone with Malfoy.

He sat down and ordered some ale. He was probably going to need it for this conversation. “Right, so, is there some way I can cancel this whole thing?” he asked.

Neville shook his head. “Sorry, Harry, but this is a magical contract and as such, it’s binding. Plus, the spells have already been set.”

“Spells?” Harry looked back and forth between them suspiciously.

Malfoy smirked. “Of course. You don’t think we rely on sheer luck when we have magic at our disposal, do you?”

“What sort of spells? How do they work?”

Malfoy tsked. “That’s proprietary information,” he said. “Must I remind you that we haven’t failed yet? Don’t worry, Potter. We’ll get you a date despite your obvious shortcomings.”

Harry groaned. This was getting worse and worse by the minute.

“One thing, though,” Neville interjected. “It would help if we knew what sort of person you’re attracted to.”

“What? Why?”

Neville smiled. “So we can tailor the spells, right now they’re very general and they don’t take any of your preferences into account--”

“Hello, Harry!” a chirpy voice said.

Harry looked up in horror. “Colin?”

~


End file.
